PROJECT SUMMARY The primary goal of this training program entitled ?Research Training in Physiological Adaptations to Stress? is to provide a new generation of future scientists with comprehensive research training and educational experiences that emphasize a translational approach to understanding the physiological mechanisms which trigger and mediate organismal stress adaptation. Value added training in business entrepreneurship using a boot camp approach, and didactic training in team dynamics through the Penn State MBA program is also emphasized. Graduate students presently encounter little formal training in the domains of regulatory science and team dynamics, and we therefore also propose an inter-disciplinary curriculum which includes training for emerging academic and nonacademic career preparation. An understanding of the business, legal and regulatory issues which shape key milestones in the biomedical science pathway, and the ability to work in diverse teams will allow our trainees to be leaders of innovation. Here, rigorous research design and core competencies necessary for effective communication are also emphasized. Collectively, students will be well positioned for emerging career paths associated with the 21st century biomedical workforce. The training program takes advantage of existing faculty biomedical expertise within nine participating programs who have amassed an impressive record of student training while maintaining research excellence (total annual direct cost of ~$8,439,420 and an average of ~$351,643 per faculty). We propose selection of 6 students per year for a period of two years (total of 18 trainees). Additional institutional matching funds will allow for the training of 8 additional students. The institutional commitment to our training program is outstanding. A foundational course entitled ?Physiological Adaptations to Stress? has also been designed specifically for the training program, and will serve as a capstone experience to emphasize program goals using multiple levels of scientific inquiry (cells to human). Defining a new conceptual framework for hypothesis-driven research to inform mechanisms of stress adaptation within a rich academic environment with dedicated mentoring, strong research support and institutional commitment is proposed. We envision trainees will continue to participate in program activities at the conclusion of their tenure as a T32 Fellow.